User talk:Tw38
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and... idk what to say XD Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Buddermeow (talk) 11:40, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Dash Hyphen (talk) 19:46, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Hey, I'm good, how are you:)? Anyways, pretty sure you can't, sorry.... Dash Hyphen (talk) 19:25, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for supporting me: It means a lot:). If you really like my theories, here's one you should definitely check out: https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dash_Hyphen/The_Elements_and_the_Other_Things Actually, I revised that today. Here: https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dash_Hyphen/The_Full_Lore_Of_NINJAGO Huh. That link isn't working. Just go to my profile, then my blog posts, you'll see it:). Westcot 19:05, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Believe it or not, that's really helpful actually, and I can't say I won't use it, just, I don't think people are allowed to do that.... But, anyways, thanks:)! Links to sketchy websites aren’t allowed here.--Min-droid (talk) 19:20, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Reply No, I haven't. Someone named Paifu fan23 did. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 14:31, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Tw38. Hi. https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Join this chat please. Westcot, Master of Talking 01:20, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Westcot | Talk 00:41, October 16, 2018 (UTC) JOIN THE CHAT!!!! Pointless messages Do not spam my talk page with pointless messages.Ninja72 (talk) 12:24, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Westcot | Talk 00:59, November 4, 2018 (UTC) This is what you say: "Friend, my friend, you have to be seriously kidding. How can you possibly hate on a series you don't even know about; one that you don't even understand? This is what you're friend says: " Friend, dear friend, I am sorry. I will always be more open minded in the future. " Then you play the My Little Pony theme song:). JK LOL XD!!!! I'm tired right now, LOL:)! Lemme think.... Hey Wanna come on the chat? GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 02:45, November 4, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 Re: Untitled Thanks!! ^^ Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 01:59, November 11, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Um. It's twelve in the morning.I I, um, did, this.... CAUTION: WESTCOT IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR BRAIN DAMAGE REGARDING HIS RIDICULOUS BLOG POST. Westcot | Talk 05:15, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Hey, Tw38! Um, okay, so, do you remember this comment you made? "But humans are animals too... " Well, there isn't exactly anything wrong with that comment; I just felt like it was hinting at something rather dark, and I felt I couldn't reply without further hinting at the dark subject. So, I edited it, and therefore, the comment currently, for the time being, says "REDACTED". You can change it, or delete it, or even type the same thing again. Here's a convenient link:). This message has been sponsored by Harumi! Why? Because fans are driving me mad! And now they have this! So, prepare to have another highlighted thread:). Westcot | Talk 05:09, November 13, 2018 (UTC) What's up?Jay Walker Gordon (talk) 17:29, November 13, 2018 (UTC)Jay Walker Gordon WHAAAAAA????!!!! WHAT'S THAT????!!!! WOW, THAT VIDEO WAS SO NEAT! THOSE ROBOTS WERE SO COOL!!!! WHO WAS THAT ROGUISHLY HANDSOME GUY PORTRYING THEM????!!!! WOAH!!!! (LOL:).) Westcot | Talk 01:56, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Chat? Westcot | Talk 09:12, November 24, 2018 (UTC) I didn't brought anything upon myself and you can't make me feel guilty for the argument. All I did was sharing my theory about why Harumi would come back but you don't have to worry about that anymore because this is the last time I talk to anyone on this wiki, at least for a long time. I've had enough of this fandom and their 0 tolerance policy towards Harumi fans who want her back and from now on I will only take care of Harumi's wiki page. Goodbye. (Ha ha, "almighty":).) I'm, okay-ish (I say that a lot:)). Been REALLY sick lately though.... I'm just glad I didn't lose my position as Discussions Moderator:D! .... .... .... .... :| Westcot | Talk 08:34, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Hey, yeah, I JUST came back:). I'm, eh:). How are you:)? Westcot | Talk 21:48, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Steven Universe If you like the show too go to the link below https://steven-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Steven_Universe_Wiki 23521b (talk )